


Just Skating

by Dio_Pardalis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis
Summary: Partner to Tough It Out. This time it's Tony's turn to help Steve from the brink of his own panic when he tried to overcome his underlying fear of the ice. Wether he can or can't he's sure as hell going to try. Or at least take care of him after.Brought over and updated from tumblr.





	Just Skating

"Steve just keep a hold on to me. I've got you. I've always got you," Tony soothed, his eyes on the blond while said man was busy with his eyes to the darkened sky, as if praying for the last moments of his life. Shifting his own weight back and forth in a steady fluid motion, he kept Steve close with his hands on his hips, pulling him along the ice at a constant but slow speed, adding a bit of force into the turns.  
Steve, however, was uncomfortably stiff, spine ramrod straight, his feet planted flat to the ice, shoulder width apart and his arms in a death-grip around his lover's waist. He was just barely managing to hide it from everyone else but Tony could tell he was petrified. Steve hated the cold, he hated the snow and he hated the idea of being over something as delicate as ice, no matter what was beneath it.

None the less Steve thought this was a fear he needed to attack in some way, and Tony agreed, it was the least he could do for the man with all he put up with with him. He had decided himself on exposure therapy and they started with that. This was their fifth trip and the first he actually got on the rink. Before this Tony taught him roller skating to get him adjusted to the feeling and movements which of course the soldier picked up in no time. Then the trip to actually see the rink and experience the temperature. The next two trips were honestly spent trying to get Steve okay with the idea of willingly stepping onto ice of all things, even with an actual floor beneath it he would feel the panic rise just looking at it. The idea of it opening up and swallowing him whole and trapping him for decades, away from his life again. Away from Tony. When another call of his name went unanswered Tony sighed and he grabbed him by the chin, gently forcing his eyes to meet him. Something steady and warm. Tony's warmth. He had first suggested they try again another day but Steve was having none of that.

"Calm down, nothing can happen and if by some freak of the universe-" Which honestly was entirely possible with them "-something did happen I will get you out of here before you even know. You are Steve Rogers. You Can do this," he assured him with that reassuring Stark smile. A true Tony Stark smile. One that said he would rearrange the universe if it came down to it.

With a deep heavy breath Steve closed his eyes and nodded. Yes it was cold, yes there was ice and snow but things were different this time. The ice didn't contain him or threaten to engulf him for the rest of his days but was being lightly carved into by their skates. They had the control and Tony did have him. If the panic attack at first visit said anything. He had foolishly thought he could get onto the ice come his first trip, even if it's was to stand in place. He was very wrong. The snow gentle and only moving away in a blur for the moments the wind picked up. The cold was countered with a comforting warmth against his chest and hips. Of Tony's presence, his gentle motions and his constant calming words of encouragement. Ready to take him at the moment he said go. He was safe. He was here to take some kind of step away from his fear, to put the past behind him and Tony had and continued to walk him every step of the way. Something has to ease the nightmares... He couldn't be comprised because of winter weather of all things. Sure he could still function but there was an edge missing with the constant feeling of a beast over his shoulder and that couldn't stand. His grip loosened and he slowly opened his eyes to meet the browns of the shorter man, who was somehow moving the both of them with what looked like little to no effort at all. Almost in a dance really from the way he glided. "I won't let a single thing happen to you here." His body in an easy sway as he shifted backward from foot to foot, gaining them a slow momentum. He didn't pull his eyes away for a moment, yet seemed to easily navigate them at a snail's pace around the rink. 

Some of the loosened tension must have shown in his face as the concerned smile became a tentative grin and Tony gave a quick nod. "Correct! Now follow me," he said before motioning down to his feet. "Just like with the roller skates, darling.... Push out and slide." Looking back up with a perverse curve of his lips. "After this you can push in and slide instead, certainly much faster than this." And finally, since the start of this ordeal, Steve managed a tiny chuckle and an uneasy but lovingly grateful smile of his own. "Thank you, Tony." 

The brunette's features transformed into a proud, reassuring smile. "Anything for my star boy... You've done a great job tonight. How about we head back to the tower for those other movements? But first some dinner to bring you back down. A nice hot, dumpling soup from that spot in Chinatown you like?" He wouldn't say it himself but Tony could see that Steve had spent himself for the session tonight. It was minimal, but it was progress and that was all that mattered to him.

Steve heavily dropped his head against his shoulder with a shaky breath, his legs stopping and the pair gliding along until they spent their momentum and came to a slow stop. "Thank you so much... I'd really like that..."


End file.
